1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underground liquid disbursing devices and/or systems that utilize underground perforated polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”) or corrugated pipes to distribute and dissipate a liquid flow discharged from a sump pump.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art underground liquid disbursing devices and/or systems utilize an open conduit configuration when routing liquid flow from a sump pump to underground disbursing conduits. More specifically, the prior art conduit configuration includes an above ground conduit portion having a first end connected to the sump pump and a second open end disposed above and separated from an open above ground end of an underground conduit portion. The open above ground end is disposed a relatively small distance above an adjacent ground surface. The open above ground end of the underground conduit is relatively larger in diameter than the diameter of the above ground conduit. Also, the distance separating the open second end of the above ground conduit portion from the open above ground end of the underground conduit portion, is sufficient to allow debris or other foreign objects to fall into the open above ground end resulting in the plugging or reduced liquid disbursement capability of the underground conduit portion.
Further, prior art underground liquid disbursing devices and/or systems cannot be pressurized with a purging or “clean out” liquid such as water to unplug or otherwise clean the underground conduit portion via pressurized water. Also, the prior art devices and/or systems do not provide an indication when liquid flow from the sump pump has discharged upon the ground surface thereby visually displaying that the underground conduit portion is plugged or that the disbursement capacity of the system has been reduced, or that the sump pump is providing a quantity of liquid exceeding the disbursing capability of the system.
A need exists for a closed conduit device and/or system that disburses underground a liquid discharged from a sump pump thereby preventing debris or other foreign objects from falling into underground conduit portions. Further, a need exists for the device and/or system to indicate when underground conduit portions are plugged or clogged with material such that liquid disbursement capacity is reduced. Also, a need exits for the device and/or system to accept pressurized water to clean or “break up” material build-up in the underground conduit portions.